Revenge
by skyfire2459
Summary: SEQUAL TO SECRETSAfter graduating Hogwarts and defeating Lord Voldemort, what other surprises faces the trio? Who is this mysterious letter writer? And what about the rings? Are there still hidden secrets? HHR..UPLOADED CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Part 1- Getting Back at the Dursleys

A/N-Hey you guys! Yesterday I was typing a little of part 17 on Loyalty and I felt really bad that I never uploaded Revenge…I mean I think I promised it right away…but I already had every chapter written out…I just needed to type it…so last night I typed for 3 solid hours typing all 10 parts…there are only 10 because it is the run-on of Secrets…so there's not as much. But it's very action packed! And lots of things happen. So anyways…without further ado…Revenge Part 1…(no…this will not interfere with my other story…)

Disclaimer- I am not J.K…I know shocker huh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For only being stuck at the Dursleys for a month, 17 letters had arrived. All from Hermione. Harry couldn't wait to leave this hellhole and get his life started. His new life, and he had officially decided to get back at the Dursleys, seeing as how they completely forgot Harry had graduated and could use magic now, but he couldn't figure out how. So Harry and his brilliant mind decided to…make things up as he went along.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon's ugly voice yelled. "Get down here and make breakfast!"

"Make your own breakfast you fat cow!" Harry retaliated and soon heard slow, but forceful, steps up the stairs until his bedroom door went flying open.

"What did you say?" Vernon spat, his face turning 8 shades of red.

"I said make it yourself. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I am not a…" but stopped when he noticed Harry go for his wand. "You can't use that. You'll be expelled!"

"Oh, I see you have lost track of time. See I am 17, a full grown WIZARD…" Harry said, putting much needed emphasis on the word wizard, "And I have graduated. Which means receiving my rights to practice magic any time I want. Today will be the last time I see you lot. I know sad isn't it? And I want to make a good impression."

Harry muttered a simple spell, and a can of red paint made it's way upstairs. Vernon then watched in horror as a paintbrush, by itself, painted a huge lightning bolt on the ceiling, and throughout the hallway, continuing along the whole inside of the house.

"You stop that this instant!" he yelled, scrambling towards Harry's wand.

"Firciferus!"

Vernon stopped mid-grab as his feet started going out of control, dancing away. "Can't…stop…dancing!"

Harry burst into fits of laughter and started downstairs, his trunk floating behind him. Dudley fainted as he saw this, and Petunia just stared, horrified. "Lovely day isn't it?" he asked, walking outside. "Hope to never see you people again!" and with a loud 'pop'…vanished.

Laughing at the sight of Dudley fainting, Harry knocked on the Weasley's door. Ron was the first one to answer. "Hey mate!" He said. "Brace yourself."

"Why would I nee…"

"Harry!" someone screamed, and all of a sudden that someone had jumped into his arms. That someone whom fit just perfectly.

"Hermione!"

"Oh…I've missed you so much!"

" 'Mione let the man breath." Ron said, and to Harry's sadness, pulled her off of him. "Gees, your as bad as my mother."

"Hey!" She yelled, smacking him in the arm. "You are so annoying. I'm glad my mother decided to only have 1 child." Just then, as if a motherly instinct told her that her child was making fun of her, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"How do you put up with this?" Hermione asked, indicating 'this' by pointing at Ron.

"Patience and aspirin." She said. "Why hello Harry, how are you dear?"

"I'm doing good. Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, call me Molly, Mrs. Weasley makes me sound to old. Now…are you going to just stand there or come in and eat something?"

"Well…I would love to, but I was hoping we could get going to Sirius' house. There are a lot of things to go through."

"Sounds fine. I was actually thinking that Ron and Hermione should stay the night…I don't want you in a huge house all alone on your first night Harry."

"Ok…that would be nice."

"As long as you two can be responsible adults." She said, eyeing Harry and Hermione.

"I'll keep 'um in check mum…don't worry." Ron added.

"When did I say anything about you being a responsible adult Ronald?"

"Mum!"

"Go up and get your stuff so you can go." She said, ignoring Ron's statement.

Hermione and Ron ran upstairs and were back down in 2 seconds flat, ready to apparate to Sirius' house.

"Bye mum! Were leaving!"

"OK!" she called from the kitchen. "Have fun!"

With a loud 'pop' the trio disappeared, and landed in the middle of a very big, empty house.

"Last time we were here the house was crawling with Order members." Hermione stated. "Now it's so empty."

"Yeah, and it's huge! How am I going to live here by myself?"

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure I'll apparate here a lot, and Hermione will most likely stay over night many times." Ron added with a wink.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, smacking him in the arm yet again.

"What? I was just stating the obvious."

"Come on you guys, lets start in Sirius' room." Harry said, breaking up another fight.

Making their way up the spiral staircase, Harry entered one of the biggest bedrooms he had ever seen. Surprised, he found it completely clean and boxed up with a note on the bed.

Dear Harry, (he read aloud)

I thought you would appreciate it if I organized everything for you and labeled everything. It is all yours. Keep whatever you want, and throw away whatever you want.

Remus Lupin

P.S- Oh! Go over to the bookshelf and find the book with the title 'Secrets' and pull it out. You will get a surprise. Hermione will go crazy.

At the mention of her own name, Hermione instantly walked over to the bookshelf and skimmed through the titles until she found the one Lupin had mentioned. After pulling the book out, she jumped back in surprise as the whole bookshelf swung open, reveling a long, narrow, dark hallway. Curious, she started down the corridor until it opened up into a circular room, every wall filled with books.

"Whoa…"

"Boring…" Ron fake yawned, and he and Harry walked back into Sirius' room, not caring about a secret passageway that led to books.

Hermione's fingers skimmed along titles, until one caught her eye. It was bright pink and had fluffy feathers on the binding. Intrigued, Hermione opened to the first page, and in big bold letters read Lilly Evans.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled, running back through the passageway. "Look what I found!"

Harry grabbed the book out of her hands and gasped when he read the title. "It's my mums diary…"

"Read it." Ron persisted. So Harry, not caring that he was reveling his mothers thoughts to his friends, opened to the first page, and read aloud.

September 1st

Dear Diary,

Hi! Well first of all, my name is Lilly Evans. Now I know keeping a diary is really stupid, but I really want to. Today is my last day at home before I head off to my new school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yep, that's right, I'm a witch. My sister Petunia calls me a freak, but I know I am better than her. Besides, I think mum and dad like me better anyways. Well, I better go. I'll write more when I get to school.

Lilly

"I can't believe you found this Hermione!" he yelled, giving her a big kiss on the lips. "This is great!"

"Your welcome."

"Man, I am never going to get used to you guys kissing." Ron said.

"Well you better get used to it because hopefully it will be happening much more." Hermione said.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't know what's going on inside of that head of yours."

" 'Mione we were voted most likely to have 10 kids! Don't you want to fulfill that?"

"OK! BEST FRIEND IN THE ROOM!"

"Sorry Ron…"

Harry stood up and peered into one of the boxes. "Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeed and help me buy all new stuff? Not mush is keep able."

"Yeah, lets go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n- So there it is you guys! Chapter 1….PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if some of the places were a little choppy and some sentences didn't flow… the next chapter will be written better.


	2. The Ring

Revenge

Part 2- The Ring

A/N- Hey… I'm sorta sad because a lot of people read Secrets… but I only got a couple reviews… oh well… as long as someone is reading…

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Harry Potter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron were currently lounging on a bench in Hogsmeade as Hermione was in shopping at the bookstore.

"Hey Ron, I need some help."

"With what?"

"Well… I am going to propose to Hermione, and I need help finding the ring."

"You are? That's awesome! When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know… I was thinking my birthday…"

"What about your birthday?" Hermione asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh nothing." Ron and Harry said at the exact same time.

"OK… I'll pretend like that wasn't totally suspicious." She laughed, and turned when she heard Ron's name being called.

"Ron!"

He turned his head to see Lavender running down the street to great him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm here picking up a dress for my uncles wedding."

"Oh that's nice."

"Do you want to help me Hermione? I could use some." She asked.

"Well I'm supposed to he helping Harry find furniture for his house."

"Oh no… go ahead." Harry said. "Me and Ron will be fine by ourselves. We'll just meet you back at the three broomsticks in… oh say… an hour?"

"Sounds good." Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

Harry watched and Hermione and Lavender made there way to the nearest dress shop, and dissapear inside.

"OK… I don't know how long this is going to take… and I hope I brought enough money."

"I think it will be enough." Ron said. "Come on."

Harry and Ron wasted no time getting to Madame Roses Ring Shop, and started searching immediately.

"Why do the guys have to buy the rings?" Asked Harry. "I have no clue what to get."

"Well… Hermione doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, so don't get anything too big, and a pure white diamond would be best."

"Ron, since when did you become a chick know-it-all?"

"You seem to forget who my girlfriend is." Ron laughed. "I just know these things from her."

"What's going on with you and Lavender anyway? Are you going to pop the question any time soon?"

"Well… eventually. But I'll probably wait. At least until your wedding is over."

"Hey… she hasn't even said yes yet. Let's not get too cocky."

"Harry you know she is going to say yes."

"Well I hope so… ooh… look at this one."

Madame Rose came over and lifted the glass so Harry could get a better look. "So. The famous Harry Potter is getting married? Is it that Granger character that was in the Daily Prophet with you?"

"Uh yeah… can I see the ring now?"

"Oh yes… sorry."

Harry picked up the ring and held it in the palm of his hand. It was a perfect, 1k diamond ring, with 2 smaller diamonds on the side of the biggest one. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small.

"I don't know her size."

"Oh don't worry. The ring will form to the owners finger."

"OK. I'll get this one."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So…" Lavender started, staring at a dress on the rack. "How are you and Harry?"

"Good. You and Ron?"

"Great!" She smiled, "But I was wondering, has Harry popped the question yet?"

"Lavender! I'm not even 18 yet!"

"You will be in 2 months, and Harry in 1."

"No he has not popped the question…" Hermione said, "But… me and Ron are spending the night at his house tonight, and there is only 1 bed…"

"Well well well… little miss perfect Hermione Granger does have a naughty side."

"Lavender!" She shrieked. "Your just as bad as Ron."

"Hence the fact that I'm dating him."

"You two are the perfect couple."

"So are you and Harry."

Hermione blushed and handed Lavender another dress she thought would be nice.

"So what's it like living with Ron?" She asked. "I would like to know how he lives if I am going to get serious with him anytime soon."

"Well, it's hard to say seeing as how he treats me like his kid sister all the time… which is very annoying, but Lavender, if he ever lived with you, I think he would try his hardest to make everything perfect for you."

"Aw… thanks Hermione. I would love to chat more, but I think we better go meet the guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Geez! Where have you two girls been?" Ron asked and looked down at his watch. "We've been waiting a whole 2 minutes!"

"Anyway…" Lavender replied, ignoring his idiotic statement and sitting down.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Harry said standing up, "My treat."

"Thanks."

"So… you have a house Harry?" Lavender asked as he came back with a handful of drinks.

"Yeah. A family member who passed away gave it to me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah so am I." He muttered.

"Well… how is it?"

"I'm not sure. This will be my first night staying there."

"Did you buy anything?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yeah, Ron bought bedding for me."

"Ron did?" Hermione laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Ron is very in touch with his feminine side. I'm surprised you havn't figured that out, I mean you live with him."

"Yeah well Ron has a few sides to him… and I get the annoying side." She mumbled.

"Well I better get going." Said Lavender. "Thanks for the drink Harry." And she got up and gave Ron a kiss before leaving.

"Yeah we should go to." Harry said. "I want to get back and explore the house some more."

The trio apparated back to Grimmauld Place to find Hedgewig patiently waiting with a letter wrapped around her ankle.

"I thought we were done getting fan mail." Said Ron.

"Yeah so did I." Hermione said handing Harry the letter. "It's addressed to you."

Potter

Watch your back. You never know when I'll be right there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- SOOO…. THERE WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Lilly's Diary

Revenge

Part 3- Lilly's Diary

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… I know, shocker huh?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey you guys… we should really get some sleep." Ron yawned, "It's 4 in the morning…"

"OK." Hermione agreed, "Ron are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch? You and Harry could sleep in the room and I'll stay out here."

"No… you and Harry need your practice." He winked.

"RON!"

"I'm just kidding 'Mione… you should know not to take me seriously."

"Your right…" she sighed, "Oh and by the way… there is a spider on your bed."

"AHH!" Ron shrieked in a high-pitched girly voice before he ran and ducked behind Hermione.

"Just kidding!" she laughed and strutted into Harry's room. "Good night!"

"What happened? I heard you scream." Harry asked as Hermione closed the bedroom door.

"Oh that was just Ron. I told him there was a spider on his bed. He's never going to sleep now."

Harry laughed. "Hey, does he know Lavender is afraid of spiders too?"

"No… gees if they get married, I would hate to see what happens if a spider ran across the floor."

"Ron would probably run off and call Molly."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed as she slid in-between the covers. "I like the bedding Ron picked out."

"I do to. But I have to admit, I had no clue what I was doing or looking for."

"Well, good thing Ron was there then huh?" Hermione said. "Good night."

"Night." Harry whispered and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips before falling into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up sometime that morning (they fell asleep at 4 remember?) with Hermione lying across his bare chest. He gently slid her off onto a pillow and sat on the floor. His mum's diary in hand.

September 10th

I have been having so much fun that I forgot to write in here! There are these 4 really annoying boys that go to this school though that are making things worse, for me at least. James Potter (what a stupid last name) Sirius Black (who names their kid Sirius?) Remus Lupin (he's pretty nice) and Peter Pettigrew (no comment). I don't know how I am going to stand them for the next 7 years of my life! I'm just glad there not in my house. Oh here comes one of my new friends… I'll write later. Bye!

Lilly

Harry chuckled at all the name comments and turned to the next page.

September 12th

I can't believe I lost you diary! Well _I _didn't loose you. James got a hold of you and hid you. I'm in 3rd year now… someone was about to check you out at the library, but good thing I had a major locking spell on this thing. Well, I know James likes me, and so does everyone else in school, but I just can't stand him! The way he treats poor Snape. I mean, he isn't exactly a ball of sunshine either, and he probably deserves what he gets, but not from James. Well bye for now!

Lilly

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in an empty bed.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah? I'm down here."

Hermione sat up to see Harry over in the far corner of the room reading. He still was shirtless.

"You're reading?"

"Yeah, my mum's diary. Come read it with me." He said, patting the seat next to him. "I'm going to skip to 5th year though, she pretty much just talks about school and how much she hates my dad in the first 4 years."

February 12th

Well he did it again… but this time I said yes. I didn't want to, but my friends made me. I should probably get to know James before I judge him anyway. He's sort of hot, even though his attitude isn't.

Lilly

"Good thing she said yes." Hermione said, "You might mot be here right now."

"Yeah… let's see what's next."

February 16th

Valentines day was great! I can't believe I am saying this, but James is a real gentleman. He opened doors for me, pulled out my chair, paid for my meal; he even bought me this beautiful necklace. Maybe I should stop judging people early on.

Lilly

"Let's move on to 7th year."

June 5th

School is almost over! James wants me to move in with him over the summer, but I'm not sure if my mum will let me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss Sirius and Remus. Hopefully I will see them over the summer. I should probably stop this childish diary, but I don't want to. I want my 3 children (yes 3. that's how much I want. 2 girls, and 1 boy. I even have names picked out. Timothy, Jasmine, and Kristin. James wants to have a sun and name him Harry. What kind of a name is that? Kids at school will make fun of him.) to be able to look back on their mothers past and learn things. Hopefully it will be with James.

Lilly Evans Potter (and to think I thought his past name was funny.)

"Well, no one makes fun of my name. So she doesn't have to worry."

"She was going to name her son Timothy?" Hermione laughed. "What a funny name."

A/N- Sorry if I offend anyone with any of the names I am making fun of. Nothing personal.

"Would you have dated me if my name was Timothy?"

"Only if you had all the same qualities you have now. Read on."

July 3rd

Well I just moved into James' house. We have separate beds though. That was my mother's only condition. Petunia still thinks I'm a freak. I will not let my children any where near her if I have any. She wouldn't treat them well and I know it. But I don't have any. Yet. Oh! Sirius is here. Got to go. Bye.

Lilly

Just as Harry was finishing, Ron walked into the room with one hand over his eyes and the other out in front of him. "Are you all decent?"

"Ro…" Harry started but Hermione put a hand over his mouth.

"Ron!" She shrieked. "Don't you dare open your eyes!" she smacked her hands on the chair to make it sound like she was frantically moving about and messed up her hair with her hands. "Harry hand me my bra."

"Whoa…" Ron said.

"OK. You can open your eyes."

Ron opened his eyes to see Harry, shirtless, with Hermione on his lap. Her cheeks looked flushed.

"Nice job Harry!" Ron laughed, trying to give him a high five.

"Pig!" Hermione yelled getting up and smacking Ron on the arm. "We were just joking."

"Then what happened to Harry's shirt?"

"Ron do you sleep with a shirt on?"

"No."

"So do I." Harry joined in. "We were just reading my mum's diary."

"Oh." Ron said, sitting on the couch next to Hermione. "You were convincing."

"Gross."

February 14th

He finally proposed. On Valentines Day nonetheless! I am sooooo excited! We are getting married in 3 weeks. Dumbledore is doing it. Who knew? That man can do everything.

Lilly Evans, soon to be Potter

"Keep going."

April 30th

I am now Lilly Potter. Isn't that great? And I'm also 1 month pregnant! My mum and dad are so happy. You should have seen their faces when I told them about Harry. Yes, I am having a boy and not naming him Timothy. James wouldn't let me.

Lilly Potter

Ron laughed. "She was going to name you Timothy? HA!"

Someday

I don't know what day it is, and I'm very scared. We had to go into hiding because of Voldemort. I didn't talk about him in here but now I am going to. I'm so worried about Harry, and Sirius. Pettigrew is such a snake! Well, a rat. If Sirius goes off to Azcaban I am personally going to break him out. Well, I need to stop writing, we have to go. I love Harry so much… I hope he knows that.

Lilly Evans Potter

"That was the last entry." Harry said, wiping off a few stray tears.

"I didn't know Dumbledore could marry people." Ron said.

"Yeah neither did I."

"Come on… let's go back into the library and see if we can find anything else."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N-READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
